


You'll Serve Me Won't You?

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Hibiya and his pursuit in making Delic into his human servant. Based on Anita Blake series of vampires.</p><p>Rating will likely go up and tags will be added as more becomes written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Serve Me Won't You?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this, but I need to lay out some explanations first. Before I get comments about it, Hibiya /is not/ actually 16, his body is yes, and largely I only went with this based on how scrawny and small he is. 
> 
> Okay, now then, I'm not as familiar with Vamp! so I'm basing these vampires off the Anita Blake universe's style of vampires. More accurately, Hibiya is a master vampire and Delic will end up being his human servant. These terms along with what powers Hibiya has will be explained later, but if you're eager to know now, I recommend looking up a wiki page for it.
> 
> If there's any other questions or comments on things I should tag as we go through feel free to tell me, I'm a bit confused when it comes to how to tag things on AO3.

Delic didn’t believe in the supernatural.

Sure, there were always rumors about things like ghosts and demons or werewolves and vampires, but those were just stories made up to get kids to come inside at night right?

Normally there were two paths Delic could take back to his apartment; one that led through the city and a rather quiet side path that was surrounded by trees and had a gated off area that led deeper into a forest.

He lived for the city and often took that path, but after work, he found himself with a headache and wished to take the more silent path away from the cars and glaring neon lights.

The gate was open. This normally wouldn’t be strange, and admittedly he didn’t come this way often enough to know if it was odd or not, but it felt almost like he was being drawn into going towards the forest.

He didn’t believe in the supernatural, but the unsettling chill went down his spine anyway.

He wasn’t going to go through.

He was just going to go home, pop a pain pill and just go the sleep, but as if possessed, he found himself walking down that dirt road anyway being led deeper into the forest.

Before he knew it, the path he was on seemed surrounded by trees with no discernable way to tell where he came in from. He should have been scared, but the sight before him completely took all thought of danger from out of his head.

There was a boy who looked no older than sixteen or seventeen garbed in what he could only describe as golden and elegant; an outfit designed for royalty. The visibility wasn’t that great, but he seemed at peace resting against a tree and Delic found himself gently shaking them awake because it didn’t seem right for them to be sleeping alone in the forest.

Long lashes slowly opened to reveal golden irises and among the countless men and women the host had serviced in his time, he’s never met anyone so beautiful.

It took him a moment to even realize the boy had started to speak, “Who are you?”

Stammering, Delic forced himself to swallow the sound his usual confident self, all thought of the fact he was lost gone from his head, “Delic, Japan’s number one host at your service. Or not really service, you look too young for that sort of thing; anyway this ain’t a place to sleep kid.”

A smirk that looked closer to a smile fell on the prince’s face and amusement danced in his eyes. After all, little did the host know that his image was a part of his ruse and his innocence was something far from the truth. He was a master vampire at least a few centuries old only meant to look eternally young and beautiful as his humanity was stripped from him at quite a young age.

This man before him was his prey. And part of being prey meant, being willing to be that prey.

Laughing lightly, the prince flashed that fake smile and introduced himself in turn, “This forest is rather peaceful, I hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but never mind that. I should introduce myself as well, no? My name is Hibiya, but it’d be more correct for you to call me Prince Hibiya.”

The blond blinked because he’d never heard of him before, nor knew that such a prince existed in Japan; not that he paid all too much mind to politics, but still he might have at least heard his name in passing.

“Well your highness, shall I escort you back then?” Delic asked in part because it felt wrong leaving someone so young and who frankly looked helpless alone in the forest, but he couldn’t deny a part of him that hoped to be rewarded for such a deed.

Hibiya, continuing his façade, began to stand up and effortlessly appeared to fall purposely weaving an illusion to make it look like his leg was injured when in fact he was perfectly fine.

Quickly moving forward to make sure he didn’t hit the ground, Delic carefully caught the raven and chuckled a little to himself because he seemed to be more helpless than he first thought.

Scowling only the tiniest bit because even if it _was_ part of his plan, he didn’t appreciate being made fun of, “Well aren’t you rude, I should have you carry me for such insolence.”

“Sure thing princess, do you want me to carry you bridal style or piggyback?” Delic smirked finding the prince’s childish irritation to be cute.

“On your back is just fine, I’d prefer you not treat me like a girl,” Hibiya countered, but in truth, it just worked to his advantage. He wanted to put this person in their place, but at the same time, he wanted to keep them. Their appearance reminded him of his late butler, if only in looks rather than personality.

Kneeling and holding his arms out, Delic positioned himself so he could carry the prince better. Soon enough the prince’s lithe body was pressed against his back, his head resting by the host’s neck a few strands tickling the side of his face. More pressingly, he didn’t mistake soft lips nearing ever closer to his pulse.

What the fuck was wrong with him? The kid on his back looked to be in his teens even if he _did_ want attention of that kind he was supposed to be an adult. Taking a shaky breath, he tried to focus on what he was doing rather than the heat moving southward.

“So where am I takin’ ya’ kid?” Delic tried to sound calm as Hibiya’s mouth seemed to be purposely teasing him, all the while distracting him from the fact that if he paid closer attention he’d realize two things very quickly. One being that having the prince’s chest pressed so close to his back it was rather strange that there was no heart beating and secondly that with that mouth being ever so close to his neck there were unmistakable points sharper and longer than a human’s normal canines.

But the spoiled prince forced himself to be patient. It would do no good to have his true identity revealed now.

“Follow this path and you should come across my castle,” He replied forcing himself to draw back a little, but with the change in Delic’s heart beat and breathing, he was sure his plan was working smoothly.

Their walk was silent for a little bit and as the host walked further and further in, the trees seemed to get taller and the air began to feel… strange was all he could find how to describe it; unnaturally still, to an eerie degree. He still didn’t believe in the supernatural, but there was something bizarre about the situation he found himself in.

Hibiya broke the silence as they drew closer to where his castle lay, despite how the illusion of the forest he created made it seem like they were nowhere near as close, “If someone could grant you anything and everything you could ever want what would you do? I suppose the real question would be what is the type of thing you would wish for? Riches? Power? Immortality? Love perhaps?”

Delic seemed to think over the question, but it was in a practical sense. What kind of person would refuse some of that stuff? He knew realistically none of that came free, the world wasn’t that simple and there was always a price to pay.

“I would call it bullshit and probably walk away. I mean money would be convenient, but things like immortality and love are kind of played out to be better than they really are. Love isn’t real and if you spend your life unable to die that just sounds lonely. Anyone and everyone you ever got close to unless they were immortal too would just die in the end, right?”

Thankful Delic couldn’t see his face, Hibiya worded a response doing his best to keep his true feelings out of it, “How sad, have you never been loved in this life? What would you be willing to give up if you the things you feared were of no consequence?”

It didn’t change anything. Hibiya had already decided he wanted this person and being a spoiled prince who had more power than he knew what to do with; he was already scheming how to make this host his.

“I’ve met all kinds of people, been forced to pretend to love all kinds of people… I can’t say I’ve ever seen the real thing. And I dunno’ that sounds pretty impossible to me. Even if you said there was no consequence, I probably wouldn’t believe you,” Delic answered honestly because the hypothetical questions alone threw him off, but these were the types of questions that just seemed obvious.

“I see, well, what if I could offer you something like that? You’re already paying your price as we speak, so think of it more as an expression of my gratitude,” the prince spoke these words saccharinely and moved closer once again, careful not to open his mouth by Delic’s neck again.

Rationally, fear and doubt floated to the surface at hearing those words, but the host had two flaws. He had a bad habit of thinking with his dick and when it came to beautiful people seducing him like this it was hard to say no. Secondly, he was the type of man that often went in without thinking, ‘ _Fuck it, if I regret it later, I regret it later.’_

This kid was so scrawny and helpless, and so unbelievably beautiful. It was frustrating, feeling so torn up inside, but he decided that he’d humor them and listen to what they were going to offer.

“What type of thing you talkin’? ‘Cause I’ll be honest, while that sounds nice, it also sounds like a crock of shit,” He spoke honestly not bothering to filter his speech in front of the prince.

Grumbling since he already was less than pleased with the other’s earlier swear Hibiya scolded him before answering, “Must you speak in such an unrefined manner? Nevertheless, I can offer you all kinds of things, wealth, power, there’s more—all you have to do is one simple thing for me.” He purposely left immortality off the list as it was something he knew the other would not believe, but once he swore his allegiance, once he swore to serve him, he’d get all he wanted.

“Hmm… not too interested,” Delic blankly answered as he did pretty fine money wise and he didn’t have much need for power.

“Not even if I offered you a position as my personal attendant? My handmaid more specifically,” Hibiya clarified even though the correct term would have been human servant.

Hearing that peaked his interest a little if only because he wouldn’t mind spending more time around this prince. Delic didn’t know at the time, but he’d stepped too deep into the forest anyway.

“What would that entail exactly..?” The host asked a bit warily, but definitely interested.

“It’s as it sounds, you’ll assist me in things I need help with. You’ll also be my escort when I need to move about just as you’re doing now and with it I offer you room in my castle and the same wealth and power I hold,” He spoke airily pleased that it seemed like he had persuaded the one carrying him.

“Do I get a trial run?” The blond laughed a little at his own joke, but he was almost certain he’d go for it. Parts of it did sound like it all seemed too easy, but the types of prices he could think of he was already dealing with; by that he means the fact this kid was a bit of a spoiled brat.

“No, it’s a once in a life time offer that I’m sure you won’t refuse,” Hibiya spoke arrogantly and assuredly, but there was a smile on his face and his tone wasn’t condescending.

“When you say it like that I guess I can’t refuse, can I?” Delic wasn’t as bothered as he made it sound by agreeing. After all, what could be so bad about working for a prince in a castle? Correction, a hot prince.

At the agreement, Hibiya released the illusion he had been holding and as if suddenly out of nowhere, the castle manifested a little ways in front of them, but it only seemed like the trees parted for it to be seen.

“I believe I can walk from here, it’s not that far, but stay just like that for a moment would you?” Hibiya asked gingerly stepping around him once Delic had put him down and closer to the host’s front, “Oh, and close your eyes.”

Rolling his eyes, Delic went along with the request figuring it wouldn’t take that long and then he could get directions on how to get back to the main road. Before he had enough time to ask, that sinful mouth was by his neck again. His pulse quickened against his will and he opened his mouth to ask what Hibiya was doing before he had the realization that he’d been bit.

He’s experienced such things before, but it felt like the prince’s teeth punctured through his skin and if he wasn’t mistaken, the other was sucking at his neck.

Vampire, the word sprung to his mind, but again he didn’t believe in such things. Until this moment anyway.

The last thing he could recall was the ever so gentle way that the prince shifted him into his arms and seemed to effortlessly lift him despite their size and weight differences.


End file.
